YunJae :: Me and You
by kim jeyunjae
Summary: Perpisahan buka akhir segalanya, perpisahan merupakan awal dari pertemuan.(?) cinta butuh pengorbanan karena dengan pengorbanan cinta semakin terasa (?)
1. Chapter 1

Me and You

Author : Kim Jeyunjae

Genre : Yaoi,Friendship,angst,romace

Pairing : YunJae

Legh : 1/?

Ratting : PG-13

Main cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

All Member DBSK

NOTE : FF yang gagal total, judul dan cerita gak nyambung hahahaha maklum author baru dalam dunia per Ffan. Jadi mianhae ne. FF ini terinsiparasi dari perjalanan karir TVXQ #cieelaaah#. Aku berharap TVXQ bisa bersatu lagi dan Jaeumma dan Yunppa balikan lagi deh #YUNJAE SHIPPER#

Kalo gak suka silahkan tekan tombol BACK. Gamsahamnida ^ ^

Terlihat lima orang _namja_ tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang menjadi permasalahan mereka selama ini. Ya,masalah tentang akan keluarnya ketiga member TVXQ karena masalah pembagian keuntungan yang tidak adil dengan sang perusahaan SME. Ketiga member itu yaitu Jaejoong,Yoochun dan Junsu.

"_Hyungdeul_ kalian yakin akan keluar dari TVXQ? Apa kalian tidak ingat bagaimana perjuangan kita bersama untuk meraih kesuksesan ini?" ucap sang maknae Changmin

"_Mianhae_ Minnie,ini sudah menjadi keputusan kita bertiga." ucap sang namja bersuara lumba-lumba Junsu

"Tapi,bisakah kalian memikirkannya lagi? Apa kalian tak memikirkan kami eoah? Boo..Jebal fikirkan lagi" ucap sang leader Jung Yunho

"Mianhae Yuunie,kami sudah sepakat,apa kau juga tak memikirkan kami eoah? bagaimana pun ketidakadilan ini sudah berlanjut selama 7 tahun? seharusnya kau sebagai leader tau itu JUNG YUNHO!"amarah sang _namja_ cantik Jaejoong mulai naik

"TERSERAH! JIKA KALIAN INGIN PERGI SILAHKAN!" teriak Yunho amarahnya sudah tak terkendali lagi dan pergi menuju kamarnya

BRRAAKK

Suara pintu kamar yang tidak berdosa itupun menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan Jung Yunho.

Terlihat keempat _namja_ lainnya tengah terduduk lesu menatap nanar pada pintu yang tertutup itu. Air mata menetes dari sang namja cantik Jaejoong,namja itu menangis mendengar bentakan dari sang kekasih yang scecara langsung mengusir dirinya dan kedua dongsaengnya. Ya,Jung Yunho merupakan kekasih dari namja cantik Kim Jaejoong. Seluruh dunia pun tau jika mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi.

"_Hyung, ottokhae?_?" ucap Yoochun memecah keheningan yang terjadi

" baik kalian pergi tidur biar aku yang berbicara dengannya,Yoochun,Junsu bersiaplah karena besok kita akan berangkat ke Jepang" titah Jaejoong

"_Ne_" koor mereka bertiga

Jaejoong kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dirinya dan kekasihnya itu. Tanpa ragu dia masuk kedalam kamarnya,terlihat seorang namja tengah duduk membelakanginya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Jaejoong langsung memeluk namja tersebut dari belakang.

"Yun,_jeongmal mianhae..jeongmal mianhae_..hiks..hiks.."

"..." tak ada jawaban

"Yunho..hiks..hiks..." isak Jaejoong semakin membenamkan kepalanya di punggung sang kekasih

"..." tak ada jawaban lagi

"Yun,mulai besok aku,Yoochun dan Junsu akan pindah dari sini kami akan pergi ke Jepang."

"..." tak ada jawaban juga dari sang kekasih,sebenarnya Yunho ingin sekali berbicara dengan Jaejoong tapi egonya mengalahkan segalanya.

Jaejong pun akhirnya menyerah dan lebih memilih tidur walaupun sebenarnya dia tak ingin didiamkan oleh Yunho. Sakit...ya sangat sakit sekali jika Yunho mendiamkannya seperti ini. Dia lebih memilih di bentak oleh Yunho dibandingkan didiamkan seperti ini.

Suasana pagi ini sangat cerah burung-burung yang bernyanyi mengiringi aktivitas di pagi ini. Namun,suasana pagi ini tidak membuat keempat _namja_ ? Ya Jaejoong,Yoochun Junsu dan Yunho? Sejak kejadian malam itu Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya dan tidak ikut mengantarkan kedua dongsaengnya dan kekasihnya itu. Ya,keempat namja itu kini tengah berada di bandara _Incheon_,hari ini merupakan hari perpisahan bagi mereka. Jaejoong,Yoochun dan Junsu memutuskan untuk berkarir di Jepang.

"_Hyungdeul_..pasti aku di sini sangat kesepian karena tak ada kalian lagi,hiks..hiks"

"_Ani_..kau tak akan kesepian kan masih ada Yunho dan _Cassiopeia_ yang selalu bersamamu" ucap Jaejoong seraya memeluk Changmin yang masih terisak

_'Di beritahukan kepada seluruh penumpang dengan penerbangan 226 dengan tujuan Jepang harap bersiap-siap. Karena sepuluh menit lagi pesawat akan take off. Terima kasih'_

"Hueeeeeee...Minnie jangan lupakan hyungmu ini ne? aku pun pasti sangat merindukanmu" Tangis Junsu sudah menggelegar di seluruh bandar #authorlebey#

"Andwe..Jebal jangan pergi hyung" pinta Changmin dengan memelas

"Mianhae..Minnie jeongmal mianhae" ucap Yoochun seraya memeluk Changmin

Keempat namja itu pun kini tangah berpelukan sebagai salam perpisahan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ya,terakhir kalinya karena pihak SME tidak mengijinkan Yunho dan Changmin untuk berada dalam satu acara dengan ketiga mantan member TVXQ.

Di tempat lain terlihat seorang namja tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur king sizenya dengan tatapan kosong. Namja tersebut adalah Yunho,dia sangat menyesali perpecahana yang terjadi ini,dia berfikir bahwa dia bukan leader yang baik yang dapat mempertahankan TVXQ. Dia sangat terpukul sekali karena selain kehilangan member yang sudah di anggap sebagai saudaranya,dia juga kehilangan kekasihnya yang sangat dicintainya.

"Pabo,kenapa aku membiarkan ini terjadi" Yunho merutuki kebodohannya tersebut

"Aku harus pergi ke bandara,ya aku harus menghentikan mereka untuk pergi"

Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk pergi dari apartemen tersebut menuju bandara. Dengan tergesa-gesa Yunho mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya yang berada di nakas tempat tidurnya. Dengan kecepatan penuh Yunho menggas mobilnya menuju bandara.

_'Semoga belum terlambat' _batin Yunho

Bagaimana kelanjutannya?apakah Yunho dapat mencegah kepergian Jaejoong dan yang lainnya? Tunggu di Chap berikutnya. Jika ingin tahu kelanjutannya RIVIEWS PLEASE

YUNJAE IS REAL

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


	2. Chapter 2

"Mianhae..Minnie jeongmal mianhae" ucap Yoochun seraya memeluk Changmin

Keempat namja itu pun kini tangah berpelukan sebagai salam perpisahan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ya,terakhir kalinya karena pihak SME tidak mengijinkan Yunho dan Changmin untuk berada dalam satu acara dengan ketiga mantan member TVXQ.

Di tempat lain terlihat seorang namja tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur king sizenya dengan tatapan kosong. Namja tersebut adalah Yunho,dia sangat menyesali perpecahana yang terjadi ini,dia berfikir bahwa dia bukan leader yang baik yang dapat mempertahankan TVXQ. Dia sangat terpukul sekali karena selain kehilangan member yang sudah di anggap sebagai saudaranya,dia juga kehilangan kekasihnya yang sangat dicintainya.

"Pabo,kenapa aku membiarkan ini terjadi" Yunho merutuki kebodohannya tersebut

"Aku harus pergi ke bandara,ya aku harus menghentikan mereka untuk pergi"

Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk pergi dari apartemen tersebut menuju bandara. Dengan tergesa-gesa Yunho mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya yang berada di nakas tempat tidurnya. Dengan kecepatan penuh Yunho menggas mobilnya menuju bandara.

_'Semoga belum terlambat' _batin Yunho

Me and You

Author : Kim Jeyunjae

Genre : Yaoi,Friendship,Angst,Romance

Pairing : YunJae

Legh : 2/?

Ratting : PG-13

Main cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

All Member DBSK

NOTE : FF yang gagal total, judul dan cerita gak nyambung hahahaha maklum author baru dalam dunia per Ffan. Jadi mianhae ne. FF ini terinsiparasi dari perjalanan karir TVXQ #cieelaaah#. Aku berharap TVXQ bisa bersatu lagi dan Jaemma dan Yunppa balikan lagi deh #YUNJAE SHIPPER#

Kalo gak suka silahkan tekan tombol BACK. Gamsahamnida ^ ^

Seorang _namja_ tengah tergesa-gesa memasuki sebuah bandara,banyak mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum,sock dan heran. Bagaimana tidak seorang Jung Yunho yang notabennya adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal tengah berlari-lari di bandara tanpa menggunakan penyamaran.

Mata musangnya menatap seluruh bandara mencari sosok yang ingin sekali dia temui,namun nihil dia tak menemukan sosok itu. Dia hanya menemukan salah satu dongsaengnya tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Changmin dimama Jae dan yang lainnya?" tanya Yunho dengan penuh harap

"Mereka telah pergi _hyung_,sekitar lima menit yang lalu" jawabnya dengan penuh penyesalan

"Mengapa kau tak mencegahnya Shim Changmin?" teriak Yunho sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Changmin

"YA _HYUNG_ .. jangan berteriak seperti itu,bukannya kemarin kau yang secara langsung mengusir mereka?" balas Changmin yang membuat Yunho terdiam seketika,ya memang benar dia lah yang secara langsung mengusirnya,bukannya mencegahnya.

"_Mianhae_ Min,_mianhae_" ucap Yunho seraya menundukan kepalanya

"_Gwenchanayo_ hyung,lebih baik sekarang kita pulang" ajak Changmin dengan menggiring(?) Yunho keluar bandara

Seasampainya di _dorm_ Yunho langsung saja memasuki kamaranya tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun pada sang _maknae._ Dia begitu terpukul dengan kenyataan ini,dia merasa tak berguana sebagai seorang leader. Sekarang dia memikirkan bagaimana TVXQ akan berjalan dengan dua member? Apakah _Cassiopeia _akan menerima mereka? Apakah TVXQ dapat sepopuler saat mereka berlima? Apakah dan apakah semua pertanyaan itu berada di benak Yunho.

_6 month later in Jepang_

CTEK(?)

CTEK(?)

Bunyi _blitz _kamera terdengar membahana di ruangan tersebut,terlihat tiga _namja_ tengah duduk di depan para wartawan ,ketiga namja tersebut bernama Jaejoong,Yoochun dan Junsu mereka merupakan anggota dari JYJ. Kalian bingung? Bukannya mereka mantan member TVXQ? Benar,mereka merupakan mantan member TVXQ,setelah mereka resmi keluar dari TVXQ mereka memutuskan untuk membuat group bernama JYJ. JYJ merupakan singkatan dari ketiga membernya yaitu Jaejoong,Yoochun dan Junsu. Hari ini mereka sedang mengadakan _presconfers_ resmi debutnya JYJ yang akan meramaikan dunia musik _K-POP. _Walaupun mereka debut di Jepang bukan berarti mereka menjadi _J-POP._ Banyak wartawan yang antusias untuk bertanya tentang JYJ.

"Jaejoong-_shi a_pakah di JYJ anda akan menjadi _leader?"_ Tanya salah satu wartawan

"Kami tak memiliki seorang _leader_ di sini" jawabnya dengan senyuman khasnya Jaejoong

"Apakah kalian masih berhubungan dengan kedua member TVXQ?" Pertanyaan yang membuat ketiga member murung.

"Kami tidak berhubungan lagi dengan mereka,tetapi kami masih menjaga ikatan persahabatan kami" jawab Yoochun. Namun, sontak pernyataan tersebut malah membuat para wartawan tambah gencar bertanya.

"Jaejoong-shi apakah benar kalian tak berhungan lagi dengan dua anggota TVXQ? Bagaimana persaanmu saat harus berpisah dengan Yunho yang notabennya adalah kekasihmu?

"Apakah kalian sudah putus?"

"Atau kalian masih berhubungan tetapi secara diam-diam?"

"Apakah kau merindukannya Jaejoong-shi?

**JDERR**

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bagaikan petir yang menghujam Jaejoong betubi-tubi. Matanya mulai memanas tetapi dia harus menahannya '_aku harus kuat,jaejoong kau tak boleh menangis'_ batinnya.

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"_Ne_ kami sudah tak berhubungan lagi dengan mereka,hari ini hari yang indah bukan? bisakah kita membahas tentang hari ini saja?" jawab Jaejoong tenang seraya menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaa itu dengan halus. Walaupun dengan raut wajah yang memperlihatkan kesedihan.,sebenarnya dalam hati kecilnya Jaejoong ingin berteriak _' AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANNYA_',tapi itu mustahil.

_Presconfers_ pun berakhir,JYJ pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke apaartementnya. Di dalam van Jaejoong terlihat murung,mungkin karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tadi wartawan lontarkan. Junsu yang duduk disebelah Jaejoong dan melihat Jaejoong murung berusaha bertanya.

"_Hyung.. gwenchana_?" tanya Junsu dengan hati-hati sambil menepuk pundak Jaejoong.

"Ani..aku sangat merindukan orang itu,aku ingin bertemu dengannya,aku..aku..hiks..hiks..hiks..aku ingin memeluknya..hiks." tangis Jaejoong tak tertahankan lagi.

Junsu yang melihat Jaejoong menangis segera merangkulnya untuk memberikan ketenangan pada Jaejoong. Junsu tak ingin bertanya apa-apa lagi kepada Jaejoong karena itu akan membuatnya tambah bersedih. Junsu mengerti apa yang sedang di rasakan oleh Jaejoong yaitu sebuah kerinduan yang sangat mendalam kepada separuh jiwanya. Junsu pun merasakan kerinduan tersebut kepada kedua orang tersebut tetapi hanya sebatas kerinduan _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng _saja. Berbeda dengan kerinduan yang di alami Jaejoong.

_In Korea_

Lampu-lampu berwarna mengiringi sebuah musik yang mengalunkan sebuah lagu berjudul '_MAXIMUM'_ lagu yang di bawakan oleh duo TVXQ. Setelah di tinggal oleh ketiga membernya ternyata TVXQ tetap melanjutkan karir mereka,walaupun awalnya mereka ragu apakah masyarakat terutama _Cassiopeia_ dapat menerima mereka lagi atau tidak. Tapi ternyata _Cassiopeia_ sangat mendukung keputusan yang mereka dapatkan walaupun sedikit kecewa dan sedih karena harus kehilangan tiga idola mereka. Tetapi yang paling sedih yaitu terutama _**YUNJAE SHIPPER**_ yang harus merelakan kedua _couple_ idola mereka berpisah,mereka sangat terpukul karena mereka akan kehilangan moment-moment manis Jaemma dan Yunppa.#huuuueeeeecurhatanauthor#. Namun,_YunJae Shipper _dan _Cassiopeia_ berfikir apa yang idola mereka putuskan merupakan jalan terbaik bagi mereka semua.

"_**YUNJAE"**_

"_**YUNJAE IS REAL"**_

"_**YUNPPA TUNGGULAH JAEMMA"**_

"_**YUNJAE AKAN BERSATU LAGI"**_

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan YunJae Shipper dan terlihat bander-bander Yunho dan Jaejoong ketika bersama dengan ukuran yang terbilang cukup besar. Saat mendengar itu Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum,walaupun hanya tersenyum tapi YunJae Shipper tau itu adalah senyum kerinduan kepada sang kekasih hatinya.

Semenjak berpisah dari Jaejoong,Yunho sedikit berubah,dia menjadi lebih mendiam dan dingin. Bahkan sekarang dia menjadi seorang yang selalu menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaan. Mungkin dengan begitu ia dapat melupakan kekasih hatinya sedikit demi sedikit. MUNGKIN

Konser berjalan dengan sempurna duo TVXQ itu pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke dorm dan beristirahat. Sesampainya di dorm Changmin yang melihat wajah _hyungnya_ yang galau pun berusaha bertanya.

"_Hyung._.kau merindukan Jae umma?" tanya Changmin,ya walaupun Jaejoong tidak tinggal bersama Changmin lagi tetapi Changmin masih memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan Umma. Karena bagi Changmin, Jaejoong tak akan tergantikan sebagai Umma kedua Changmin.

"_Ne_,aku sangat merindukannya Minnie,aku ingin menemuinya dan memeluknya" _Well_,kini kedua pasangan kekasih itu saling merindukan satu sama lain. Mengapa dunia ini sangat kejam eoah?sehingga harus memisahkan kedua pasangan tersebut.

"Euumm,hyung sebenarnya kemarin aku mendengar pembicaraan _Manager_ _hyung_ dengan Lee Soo Man." ujar Changmin galau antara mengatakannya atau tidak

"Lalu apa hubungnnya dengan kerinduannku kepadanya ini?" tanya Yunho bingung

"Aishh,dengarkan aku dulu _hyung_,aku belum selesai bicara" dengus Changmin sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya

"Ya sudah teruskan,apa hubungannya dengan kerinduannku ini dengan pembicaraan _Manager hyung_ dengan Lee Soo Man?" tanya Yunho lagi

"Begini hyung bulan depan kita akan tampil dalam _MAMA 2012_ kan?" tanya Changmin

"Ne,lalu?"

"Kemarin aku mendengar kalau JYJ akan menjadi bintang tamu seperti kita,itu artinya?" tanya Changmin berharap Yunho bisa menjawab pertanyaannya

"Itu artinya kita akan tampila..." Yunho sedikit berfikir mencerna setiap kata yang Changmin katakan

PLETAKK

"YAKK..._APPO!_" teriak Yunho karena kepalanya baru mendapatkan sebuah jitakan 'halus' dari sang _maknae._

"Aishh kau itu _pabo_ atau bodoh sih?" dengus Changmin. Hey, Changmin pabo dan bodoh itu memiliki arti yang sama tau #author nongol# #abaikan#

"Itu artinya kita bisa bertemu dengan Jae umma,Junsu hyung dan Yoochun hyung. Mereka itu kan member JYJ hyung _pabo_" lanjut Changmin

"_MWO? JINJJA?"_ teriak Yunho membahana di dalam dorm

"Bisakah kau tak berteriak hyung? Membuat telingaku sakit tahu?" ucap Changmin sambil mengorek(?) telinganya

"_Mianhae_ Minnie hehehe,tapi apakah benar apa yang kau ucapkan tadi, bahwa kita akan bertemu dengan mereka?"

"_Molla_,jika Lee Soo Man mengijinkan maka kita akan bertemu dengan mereka" Jawab Changmin sambil mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan menuju kekasihnya _'makanan dari Cassiopeia'_

"_Arayo_,aku berharap Lee Soo Man menyetujuinya" ujar Yunho sambil mengaggukan kepalanya

Yunho termenung memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia bertemu dengan Bojaenya lagi. Apakah dia harus memeluknya ataukah dia harus bersikap biasa saja seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi entah mengapa ia takut,sangat takut jika saat bertemu Bojaenya itu,Jaejoong akan mengacuhkannya bahkan pura-pura tak mengnalnya. Yunho tak mau itu terjadi,ia menginginkan pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong secara baik-baik.

Hatinya gelisah,perasaannya tak menentu memikirkan hari dimana ia akan bertemu dengan Bojaenya,ada perasaan bahagia yang memuncak dalam dirinya.

_END_

_or_

_TBC_

Apakah YunJae akan bertemu lagi? Apakah Lee Soo Man mengijinkan TVXQ berada dalam satu panggung dengan JYJ? Apakah TVXQ akan akan menyatu lagi seperti dulu? Tunggu saja kelanjutannya di chap berikutnya. Jangan lupa _**RIVIEW**_ _ne. Gamsahamnida_

_**YUNJAE IS REAL**_

_**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH**_


End file.
